


Influx (Legacies - Posie)

by Tiddychoni (orphan_account)



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Bisexual, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Pansexual, Supernatural - Freeform, gxg, openff, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tiddychoni
Summary: Things come and go; time, money, relationships, feelings, even the entire character of a person.Destiny, however, brings about all of these things pulling them together at the same time, these changes all becoming one to set itself up for the rest of your life, be it tomorrow, or a hundred years from now, Destiny comes in an Influx.





	1. Chapter 1

/Arrival/

 

“Josie, we have to go get our room number!” Called my twin sister, Lizzie, dragging me from the back seat of the Uber as pull my last bag out of the door. I grunted, my bag swinging in my arm, jerking me to the left a little as my taller sister dragged be up the steps of Salvator University of Georgia, forcing me through the doors.

I didn’t even want to go to this stupid school, but it was the only one Lizzie and I both got into. The closest option to her was Yale, because she got into NYU, NAYA and Columbia as well as SUG, but I applied to schools on the west coast other than SUG, including UC Davis, Brown University, Pomona, UC Santa Barbara, UCLA, I even got into the University of Oregon, but this was one of three schools we both applied to. It was the only one Lizzie was accepted into, so of course, I had to stay near my sister, for her safety.

I applied and was accepted into Oxford in England, but I could never tell Lizzie that. Not after she got rejected by more schools than she was accepted by.

I was only rejected by Harvard, but I didn’t really want to go anyway.

“Josie!” My sister shouted, taking my out of my stupor and snapping me into reality, that being that I was standing in the middle of the freshman lobby, speaking with the room advisor.

“Huh?” I blinked, and Lizzie’s face seemed distraught.

“We’re not rooming together!” She complained, and I rose a brow before facing the advisor who was sitting at a little table with a neutral look in her eyes.

“The freshman rooms have been filled, and the only room open is in the sophomore dorm.” She divulged, “Josette Saltzman is marked to be living in the Sophomore hall, room seven twenty seven.”

“That’s not fair!” Gasped Lizzie, stomping her foot and crossing her arms over her chest in anger, making me sigh.

“It’s fine,” I smiled to the advisor, who gave me a tight lipped one in return. I turned to my sister to look at her. “We haven’t roomed together since we were five, Liz.” I reminded, “We’ll be fine, okay? I’ll pick you up every morning, we’ll go for coffee and I’ll take you to class, then I’ll pick you up from your last class, and we’ll have dinner together every night. Deal?” I grinned, and she wiped away a single tear.

“Promise?” She mumbled, and I nodded before grabbing one of her bags, and both of my own.

“Let’s go see your room, okay?”

We walked to the elevator and went up to the eighth floor, to room two twenty eight, where her room was marked to be. She opened the door to an empty room, setting her things down on the bed near the window.

“This room is tiny.” She complained, and I chuckled.

“What did you expect? A room with a walk-in closet and an ensuite bathroom?” I jested, but she rolled her eyes rather than laughing with me. “I’ll see you at dinner, Lizzie.” I assured, moving to turn around, and she stopped me with a hand on my arm.

“Can't you just stay and help me set up?” She asked, eyes sad and pouty, but I shook my head.

“I'm tired,” I excused, “I want to get to my room before my roommate so I can get first choice.” I excused myself, ignoring her pouting as I grabbed my things and walked out.

I walked across the quad to the sophomore hall, searching for room 727. Once I found it, I opened the wood door and deflated when I noticed the black and white sheets splayed over the bed nearest me.

“Hey!” I heard from among the room and looked around, noting how much bigger this one is than Lizzie's room. It was a hexagon, and there was a bed near the door, my roommates bed. It was about four feet off the floor on a bed frame, a step below the frame marking the rest of the space.

“I hope you don't mind, I just needed a taller bed.” Chuckled my roommate as she emerged from the closet between our beds, finally showing herself.

She was tall, and had warm brown skin, her lips full, quirked into a kind smile as she walked to shake my hand.

“I'm Imani Greasley.” She offered.

“I’m Josie Saltzman.” I countered, “And don't worry about it, I like the window better.” I assured.

“Room advisor said you're a freshman.” Imani hummed, hopping up on her bed, long, slender legs dangling through the air as she addressed me.

“Yeah,” I chuckled, “my sister was really upset we didn't get roomed together.” I divulged, dropping my bag of bedding on the bed and unzipping it.

“What about you?” She inquired, making me stutter for a moment, bashful to meet her gaze.

“I-I don't know,” I chuckled nervously, “nobody's ever really asked me what I wanted.” I admitted as I pulled the sheet over the corner of my bed. I heard her jump down, and before I could blink, she was beside me, leaning over the bed with her long body to hook the sheet over the opposite side of the bed, against the wall.

“Maybe rooming away from her is a good idea then.” I caught her kind smile, and felt my chest ease itself. “Do you need any help getting unpacked?” She offered, making something in me suddenly happy to be here, for the first time since I was accepted.

…

“Josie!” Called my sister from across the student cafe, her hand up, waving amongst the people in the large, crowded room.

“I take it that's your sister?” Imani assumed, and I shrugged.

“What gave it away?”

“Besides the fact that she's the only white girl in here acknowledging you?” Imani teased.

“You're too perceptive.”

“Hey, Liz,” I smiled, hugging her softly. “Did you meet your new roommate yet?”

“Don't remind me.” She rolled her eyes, and from behind her emerged a brunette woman with hazel eyes.

“Oh,” Lizzie's roommate exhaled as her eyes raked over me, then Imani, “yes, please.” she chuckled with a smirk, her arms crossed over her chest in approval.

“She won't stop flirting with me.” Lizzie complained, and the girl shrugged.

“I didn't know homophobia still existed today.” She snarked.

“Oh my God, I like her already.” Imani mumbled before stepping forward to introduce herself. “I'm Imani Greasley, sophomore, dance major, big gay.” She droned, making the new friend grin, something different from the original flirtatious smirk.

“Hope Mikaelson, freshman, art major little bisexual.” she hummed, and I watched the sparks fly between the two.

We got our food and sat as a foursome, Lizzie and I across from our respective roommates.

“So, what are your majors?” Hope asked as she took a bite of her sandwich.

“I'm a theatre major, but I'm minoring in dance, and Joe's majoring in musical production.” Lizzie informed, making my eyes widen.

“Uh,” I chuckled, “no, I'm minoring in musical production.” I corrected, causing my sister to eye me sideways. “I'm majoring in English Literature.”

“Do you wanna become a teacher or somethin’?” Inquired Imani with intrigue.

“Writer.” I uncovered.

“Me too.” I heard from behind me, and turned to meet eyes with someone I didn't recognize. “What genre?” asked the mysterious brunette as she pulled a chair from the table across the aisle from me, pushing the back of the chair against the table and straddling it.

“Mostly fantasy.” I chuckled, blushing at her stare on me.

“Why?” She interrogated, and I met her gaze upon excitement looming over me that someone wants to know what I want.

“I like the idea of creating a world for people to escape to, and get lost in.” I answered easily.

“That sounds scary,” she droned immediately.

“Not for me. Not for the ones who like escape.” I retorted without hesitance.

“What is there to escape from?”

“The pointless void of existence that comes when you realize there's no clear reason you, or anyone on this planet is alive.”

The rapid fire ended for a moment, and her lips quirked into a smile, not kind, not flirty, not angry or vengeful, just purposeful.

What the purpose was, I'd never know.

Or would I?

“I'm Penelope. Call me Park.” She offered, and I blinked out of my stupor.

“Josette. I go by Josie.” I tossed back, and she rested her chin in her palm for a moment before another smile playing across her pink lips.

“I'll call you Jojo.” She winked, and I gulped as she turned her attention to Imani. “MG wanted to show you his new room.” Park threw to the girl, who rolled her eyes.

“I'll see you tonight, Josie.” She smiled at me before standing up and side eying Hope with a soft smirk. “I'll see you too.” She winked before following Penelope out of the lounge.

“That was….”

“Hot.” Hope finished Lizzie's sentence, to which the blonde rolled her eyes. “The sexual tension was wild!” She teased.

“Between you and Imani?” I rolled my eyes, “That was… apparent”

“No, between you and Park!”

“What?” I scoffed, “no!”

“Joe, I'm sorry to say…” Lizzie trailed, but I rolled my eyes before she could finish her sentence.

“No you're not.” I retorted.

“You're right.” She giggled as she took a bite of her apple.

“Hey,” I heard someone behind me again, and turned to see a tall man with a strong jaw and a kind smile. “Hi, I'm sorry, I don't know why, I just felt like I needed to introduce myself.” He smiled, “I'm Raf,” he reached a hand out, and before I could even move to shake his hand, Lizzie’s covered his.

“Lizzie, this is my twin sister, Josie.” She grinned, and he made eye contact with me.

“Twin, huh?” He smiled, and I nodded bashfully.

“Fraternal, obviously.” I chuckled, and he nodded distractedly.

“Yeah, obviously.” He swallowed a lump in his throat before looking between the three of us. “Look, we're having a party in the junior hall on next Friday night. I wanted to personally invite the three of you.” He offered, and before I could decline, Lizzie spoke over me.

“We’ll be there.” she rushed. “Can we bring like, two more friends?” She asked, her eyes big, lip pursed as she awaited him to melt.

“Totally!” He laughed, “Anyone you want.” He assured as he moved to walk away, gaze settled on me as he turned to face his friends, who hit his shoulders and grinned excitedly as they hooted and hollered at him.

“Wow, our first college party!” Lizzie grinned, and I rolled my eyes.

Sometimes she was so naive. It was like she didn't pay attention to anything but herself.

“We're inviting Imani and Park, by the way, Joe.” She assured, and my eyes widened.

“What? We just met her? I literally don't even know her!” I panicked, and Lizzie shrugged.

“Were in college now!” She exclaimed, “It's about time you have a little bit of fun, get out there, y’know?” she grinned. I understand she was trying to be supportive, but it felt like she was stepping on me, belittling me for my lack of experience.

I'll be honest, I've gotten used to it, but I was so excited to finally get a few years without her, but now, I have to babysit her for the next four years.

…

“Hey, Po, can you help me with my essay?” Imani asked from her bed, and I hummed with a smile, gesturing for her to come sit on my bed.

She laid out her books and showed me the prompt.

“How do you have homework already? It's the first week of school.”

“College is different from high school, Po. You learn that the hard way if you don't take it seriously.” She sighed.

“Lizzie said you got into NYU.” I divulged, “Why did you decide to come here?”

“Well,” she cleared her throat, lying on her stomach to mimic my position, “mostly because my family has gone here for generations. This school is special for us, and some of the most famous people have come out of Salvatore University.” She smiled, swirling her pencil in a circle on the page of her notebook. “But when my little brother said he was going here, along with my foster sister, I knew I had to come here and learn the ropes so that I could guide them and keep them out of trouble.”

“Who's your brother and foster sister?”

“Park, and Milton, who you haven't met yet.” She grinned.

“Park is your foster sister?” I asked in awe, and she shrugged.

“Kinda. She was my neighbor's granddaughter, but when my neighbor passed away, she didn't have anywhere to go, so my mama took her in.” I saw a look of adoration on her face before she looked at me with a soft grin, “I love my mama.” She gushed.

It warmed my heart to see her so happy, so excited to love and brag about how much she loves her mother.

“So, what's Penelope's deal?” I inquired. “Like, why did she interrogate me like that?”

“She was testing you.” She assured,and I rose a brow in confusion.

“What does that mean?” I blinked, and she winked at me.

“You'll have to find that out for yourself.”


	2. !

“Ugh,” I rolled my eyes as I walked into the front doors of the junior hall, my arm linked with Lizzie’s, my other linked with Imani’s, whose other hand was clutched to Hope’s as she dragged behind, looking around at all the people in awe. “I should be doing my homework right now.” I complained, and Imani rolled her eyes. 

“Girl, shut up, you’re only upset because Penelope didn’t wanna go.” She said knowingly, and I rolled my eyes at my roommate’s accurate assumption. 

“Josie!” I heard from amongst the group of people in the crowded hallway. “I’m so glad you could make it.” Smiled Raf, the guy who invited us, and I smiled softly. 

“We wouldn’t miss it.” Smiled Lizzie excitedly, and Raf’s eyes moved from mine, to hers, his lips falling as though he was interrupted in his smile by something less pleasant than deemed worth a smile. 

“Oh,” he chuckled awkwardly, “uh, room two o’ one is where the drinks are. We got bottles and cans so it’ll be safe for the ladies, after that weird kid last year.” He chuckled, meeting eyes with Imani, who rolled her eyes before addressing us. 

“This kid, Kaleb, was putting laxatives in all the cheerleaders’ drinks all year, and nobody knew why until my girl, Davina switched his cup with hers, and he shit his pants in front of everyone.” She divulged, making Raf cackle for a moment. 

“Well, I gotta go greet my guests. I’ll see you later?” He asked me, and before I could answer, Lizzie did. 

“Of course you will.” 

I rolled my eyes as he began to walk away, his eyes peering over his shoulder at me, a soft smile on his face as he left the hall. 

“Let’s get some drinks.” Lizzie squealed, yanking me forward, through the crowd of people. 

“So your sister is WHITE white, huh?” Muttered Imani, making me laugh. “You’re the superior Saltzman twin.” She assured, and I smiled before allowing my sister lead the chain of us through the door to room 201. 

“Imani, have you seen Penelope? I couldn’t find her in her room and I need her to proofread my essay before my class tomorrow.” A skinny, awkward looking kid with tall, curly hair asked as he squeezed between a group of people. 

“She’s probably at the old observatory tower.” Imani shrugged before turning to me. “Hey, Josie, this is my little brother, MG, MG, this is my roommate, Josie.” 

“Aye,” he grinned, shaking my hand, “do you mind if I call you Jojo?” He inquired, and I rose a brow. 

“Yes, I very much mind.” I assured, “But do you want me to help you find her? I’m getting a little claustrophobic in here.” I lied, and he shrugged. 

“That’d be great, thanks.” He smiled appreciatively before his eyes trailed beside me before widening in awe. “O-oh…” he flushed, and I turned around, meeting eyes with Lizzie, whose arms were crossed over her chest expectantly. 

“Imani’s brother needs help finding Penelope, so I’m gonna help so Imani can have fun.” I summarized, and Lizzie sighed. 

“Fine.” she garbled, “you owe me though!” She complained, and Imani cheered. 

“Bye, I’mma go destroy my liver now.” She informed, taking two bottles of beer, taking a swig for herself and placing one in my hand firmly before strutting off with Lizzie and Hope. 

“Alright, let’s start at the old observatory, like Imani said.” He hummed, and I shrugged before following him through the loud uncomfortable crowd of people. “So, who was that woman?” He asked, making me raise a brow. “You know, that tall, blonde woman with the dimples and the shiny eyes.” He described, and I snorted. 

“Lizzie is my twin sister.” I divulged, and his head snapped to me, eyes wide. 

“No way! Is she single? Is she looking? Is she into guys? Does she like nerds? How abou-” I interrupted him. 

“I don’t think you’re her type.” I chuckled, and his face deflated. 

“Why not?” He pouted. 

“Lizzie likes guys she thinks are out of her league.” I explained before taking a sip of the harsh liquor in my bottle, “They never are out of her league, but because they’re six foot tall quarterbacks, she thinks they’re the ones worth giving her time to, rather than the sweet, smart guy willing to give her everything.” I finished, and he sighed. 

“Maybe I’ll have to change that for her.” He chuckled, and I shrugged. 

“If you can actually speak a word to her.” I teased, and he ignored me. 

“We’re here.” He sighed with a smile, looking up at what I thought to be an old janitor’s closet. He opened the door, and I was right, as my eyes fell upon some old brooms and mops in old yellow buckets. Beyond the old brooms and buckets was another door, and we stepped around the old cleaning supplies to open the door, coming across a big, round room, the only light shining through being from a glass ceiling above, the light of the pale moon shining down upon the round, dark room. 

“Wow.” I gasped as I walked past MG, into the room, noticing a familiar face looking back at me from a couch in the very middle of the room. She was laying down, one leg suspended over the back of the couch, the other one dangling over the front, a beer in her hand, resting on her knee. 

“Hey, Josie.” Penelope grinned as she sat up, placing the beer bottle on the ground and scooting over to let us sit down if we so pleased. I sat in the middle of the couch, setting my own beer beside hers, and MG sat on the other side after handing her a piece of paper and a pencil, allowing Penelope to scratch off any remarks she had on each page. 

Periodically, as my eyes shifted around the big, empty room, I’d catch hers on me through the corner of our eyes, and quickly shift my gaze somewhere else, moving my hand over my cheek to obscure my blush from her view. 

“Done already?” Scoffed MG as he took the paper from the beautiful woman, eying the paper in skepticism. 

“Don’t doubt my abilities.” She scoffed, turning her body so that her legs were draped over the back of the couch, head dangling over the front of the couch’s cushion, eyes fixed on the lights that so gracefully twinkled in the night sky through the glass ceiling. 

“C’mon, Josie.” MG hummed as he stood up, books in hand as he moved toward the door, looking to me expectantly. 

“W-what are you doing down here, all alone?” I asked of the girl beside me, awaiting her eyes to open before her head rose and her eyes met mine. 

“Escaping from the never-ending loop of societal pressures put upon me as a young queer woman of color.” She deadpanned, taking the bottle from the floor by her head and taking an awkward swig in her odd position. 

“Josie, ya comin?” MG asked from out the door, and I ignored him again. 

“Mind if I join you?” I stuttered nervously, “This sounds so much better than that awful party.” I chuckled, and she rose a brow before turning around to sit up properly. 

“We’ll see you tomorrow, MG.” She said distractedly, and the boy scoffed before walking out, leaving the two of us alone in that dark room together. She leaned down to grab the two bottles, handing me mine before tucking her feet under herself as she took another chug of her beer bottle. “So, what’s your deal?” She clicked her teeth, and I rose a brow in confusion. 

“Sorry?” I laughed. 

“You know what I mean,” she scolded me lightly, “Imani said that you let yourself become overshadowed by your sister, Libby.”

“Lizzie.” I corrected, and she shrugged with the shake of her head. 

“Whatever.” She rolled her eyes softly. “Look,” she sighed, “this world is so much deeper than what you do for people, Jojo.” She assured, looking deep into my eyes, the green in her stare emanating from the pale light of the full moon. “It’s about what you get out of it too, and what makes you happy. Does providing for her make you happy?” She inquired, reaching her free hand to take mine. “Truly.” 

“I’m in college,” I jested with the shake of my head, “nobody’s happy.” 

“I am,” she shrugged. 

“Doing what?” I laughed, “Getting drunk alone?” 

“Call it what you want,” she countered, her eyes dropping to the bottle in her hand, the fingers of her other playing with mine, “but I’m escaping to a reality that makes me feel less like a sad, frantic life of exams and loans, and more like a calm, warm night under the stars with my favorite person, myself.” She shrugged. 

“You’re your own favorite person?” I laughed. 

“For now.” She side eyed me. 

“How old are you?” I inquired, making her eyes shift back to mine with slight intrigue. 

“Why does it matter? Age is nothing but a construct made by society, forcing us to conform to time.” She pondered, and I rose a brow. 

“Are you high too or something?” 

“Oh yeah.” She cackled, dropping her hands flat on her stomach as she dropped her head back onto the back of the couch. “When you know what I know, you’ll insist on it.” She mumbled as her eyes closed blissfully. 

“That just sounds like you don’t want to be here.” I laughed semi playfully. 

“Pretty much.” She shrugged. “I mean, you get excited over stuff as a kid, right? But beyond superficial things like toys, and snacks, and instant gratification, when your mind has advanced beyond all that, what is there to look forward to?” 

“You have a point.” I hummed in ponderance, and she chuckled. 

“Of course I do, I’m always right.” She assured. 

“I said you have a point,” I corrected, mildly annoyed at her know-it-all attitude, “not that you’re right.” 

“Is that so?” She asked with intrigue, sitting up and turning to look at me with intent. “Explain, please.” She requested, and I cleared my throat. 

“Well, I guess there has to be a reason we’re here, on this planet, right?” I pondered, watching as she nodded expectantly. “Well, I think everyone on this planet, every living thing has a purpose. Whether it’s something as small as a grain of sand, or as big as the mountains, it has a purpose. The Earth’s purpose is to keep us alive, and our purposes are to help the Earth thrive, and to help one another.” I shrugged. “Maybe our purpose is beyond our comprehension. But I know we have a purpose. I’m willing to find out what it is.” 

“Didn’t you tell me a couple weeks ago that there was no clear reason we’re here?” She asked in counter to my point, and I shrugged. 

“Just because it’s not clear, doesn’t mean it isn’t there.” I hummed, and she nodded. 

“Fair enough.” She relented, throwing her bottle back to finish the drink in her hand. 

I braced myself before taking my own swig, making a sour face as I swallowed the contents with a lot of work. 

“You’re not much of a drinker, are you, Jojo?” Penelope chuckled with amusement, and I shrugged. 

“I’ve been to one party with alcohol in my entire life, and that was tonight.” I chuckled, and she rose a brow. 

“You look like you’re too good for this place.” She voiced, making me shrug. 

“So do you.” I countered, and she rose a brow with a scoff. 

“No, I don’t.” she laughed with the shake of her head. “I use that raggedy board to get around everywhere,” she said, tossing her head into the corner where a skateboard stood against the wall, “I barely got in here. But you, I think you’re settling to be with your sister.” she predicted, making me uncomfortable, making me shift in place. “You probably got into like, Harvard or something.” She scoffed. 

“That’s actually the only place I applied to that I got declined from, ironically.” I chuckled myself, and she rose a brow. “It’s fine, I didn’t want to go there anyway.” I shrugged truthfully. 

“What school could be more ideal than Harvard?” 

“UCLA.” I said simply, “Yale,” my eyes dejected, my body deflating as I said the next name, “Oxford.” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Penelope demanded, “you passed up an invitation to Oxford, for what? So you can follow around your little sister?” She laughed in disbelief. 

“A-actually, she’s my big sister.” I corrected, and she rolled her eyes. 

“That just makes it worse, Josie.” She pointed out. “I’ve known you for five minutes, and even I know that you are way too good to be here, and to be living in Lilly’s shadow.” 

“Lizzie.” 

“Whatever,” she rolled her eyes before continuing. “It’s okay to be selfish, Jojo. As a matter of fact, it’s important to be selfish sometimes.” She scolded. “You are a strong, beautiful, independent young woman, and you deserve to do what you want to do, for once. Just once, if anything.” 

“Y-you think I’m beautiful?” I blushed, and she laughed. 

“Hell yeah! You’re like, the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen, and to see you, overcast by some prissy Barbie is devastating!” She complained, and I rose a brow. 

“Watch me?” 

“My room is right across the hall from yours.” She divulged, “I hear and see you leave your room at six every morning just so that she doesn’t have a meltdown without you. How is that healthy for you?” I felt goosebumps shatter up the length of both my arms when she reached up to caress my cheek softly, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood stiff as she began to lean close to me without prompting on my part. “Tell me, what’s one thing you want to do for yourself?” She muttered, and my eyes hooded as I licked my lips before my gaze fell on hers. 

“I…” my throat constricted, and I couldn’t say anything, so I moved closer to her, sliding over until I was as close to her as possible. I smelled the beer on her breath, but I couldn’t imagine my breath smelling any better. Her lips ghosted over mine, and I grew impatient, snaking my arms behind her neck and pulling her until I tasted her mouth on mine, her tongue immediately tracing the length of my bottom lip. I exhaled at the sudden burst of emotion that shot through my body. 

I pulled her down by the collar of her leather jacket until she was hovering over me, taking my bottle and setting it on the floor beside the couch, shrugging the coat off an tossing it to the floor somewhere. She was straddling my hips, fingers running through my hair softly, tenderly, as her eyes poured into me in a way that sent chills up my spine, and a pool between my thighs. 

She held my cheeks in both hands and delved down to kiss me deeply, sucking on my lips, eliciting a moan from my lips. I hummed and slid my hands from her neck, down her body, to her hips so that I could pull her closer against me, my chest heaving, my thighs and fingers trembling in anticipation for her body against mine. She moved her lips to my jaw, kiss and nipping at the skin, up, up, until her teeth tugged on my earlobes. 

“Is this okay?” She moaned, and I gave her a weak nod. “I need an active yes if you want me to keep going, Jojo.” She whispered, and I moaned at the way my nickname fell from her lips, raspy and sharp, full of determination. 

“Y-yes, Penelope,” I stuttered through my own arousal, and she immediately moved her hands to travel down my body, under my top, up my abdomen to the swell of my breasts. She snatched my top over my head, unhooking my bra from beneath me in a swift, skillful motion before she latched her lips to my nipple, allowing it to harden immediately, my back arching against her as my fingers tangled in her short, thick locks. 

My body had never felt so light, my body had never felt so much as though I was going to fly away because of somebody’s touch, and her touch was… wow. I could never accurately explain it, it wasn’t just the lust, or the way her fingers slipped between my body and my underwear to catch my heat, it wasn’t the way her tongue dipped down the swell of my breasts, or down the middle of my abdomen to the hem of my jeans. It wasn’t the way her eyes felt when they poured into my skull as she unbuttoned my jeans below her chin and peeled them off of my sensitive thighs. 

It was the way I could feel her emotions, despite having just gotten to know her. It was the way I could hear the pounding over her heart against her ribcage bounce around the big, empty room, even over the sound of my own hammering chest. It was the way this felt; as though, for some reason, it was meant to happen.

I was meant to throw all my rationale out the window and have sex with a total stranger when I had only ever been with one person before. 

Somehow though, this was more passionate, more deep, more heartfelt than any time I had been with Davina, despite the fact we had been together for three years, and had been in love. 

The moonlight shone down on her visage, splaying her right eye in a beam from the glass ceiling above, a beautiful blend of green and yellow, accented by a light brown, showing off a warmth I hadn’t noticed before. 

Her lips parted for a moment as she hovered over my sex, as though she was going to say something, and I hummed, pulling her up by her hair until her lips were on mine again. I moaned into her mouth and tucked my hands under her top over her strong back, pulling it over her head, slipping her sweatpants down her hips and off her thighs, panties being disposed of at the same time, my skin painfully aware of the fact she wasn’t wearing a bra in that moment. I exhaled around her tongue, which was caressing the inside of my mouth delicately, a rhythm I followed as I ran my hands down her shoulder blades, down the dip of her back, to the swell of her backside before squeezing the ample flesh tightly. She bucked her hips against mine, a strangled moan falling from her mouth, into mine for me to catch. I slowly rolled my flat palm down to her hips, slipping my hand between us, my fingers finding her warm sex as she rolled her hips against me. I felt her stomach tighten against me when I caught her clit between my fingers, and she spread her legs to give me access to her sex, one thigh between mine, the other braced against the side of the couch as her tongue moved to my throat, her lips sucking, teeth piercing my flesh sharply, making me let out a sharp cry. 

Her thigh brushed against my protruding clit, making my leg shake slightly in time with the rhythm I built up on her clit, her hips adapting, her thigh following. I moaned, my hand on her backside moving up her sweat laced back, up to her hair so I could tug on her locks, something that made her hips buck down sharply, a moan escaping her lips at the sudden contact on her clit. 

I wanted to be closer to her. I wanted to her her. To feel her. 

To taste her. 

“Sit on my face.” I moaned boldly, something I would’ve never said out loud. Something I have never said out loud. 

She seemed to pick up on that too, because she pulled away from my throat and looked at me, dark eyes laced with interest as her body slowly slid up mine, her hot, wet sex hovering over me, begging for my tongue to delve between her folds. 

I inhaled her scent and shivered at the cherry and musk that so sweetly assaulted my senses. I dipped my tongue out and rolled it over her clit once, making her buck against my mouth with a strangled moan. I hummed against her sex when my tongue nestled itself between her folds, down to her entrance. She grasped fistfuls of my hair and began to roll her hips against my tongue as I focused on making her feel good. My fingertips massaged her backside as I gathered her wetness from her entrance, up her folds to her clit, which strained against me as her center leaked onto my mouth. 

She moaned so softly that it was almost inaudible, but the noise still bounced around the walls of my head, making it spin as my tongue rolled in time with her hips, making her body move faster with my quickening pace. I could feel her thighs tremble against my cheeks as her stomach tightened above me, my tongue sucking on her nerves before giving it one final flick, making her topple over me, chest heaving, breath heavy as she tried to regain her composure. She took in bated breath and gasped with each exhale as she climbed down my body to latch her lips to my throat. 

I let out a guttural moan as her fingers trickled back down to my folds, gathering my wetness and dragging it up to my clit, rolling it around as her teeth sank into the skin of my neck, making my hips buck, thighs shake and my hands to tug at the locks in her hair. 

“Oh,” I whimpered when my hips surged up against her and she hummed against my throat before moving to bite my jaw, up the line of it, to my ear. She tugged on my earlobe as her hips rolled against me, her breath against my ear. 

Suddenly, I heard something from her, but it sounded too controlled to be her lips against my ear. Almost as though it was in my head, but it made my entire body shutter at the words, subsiding the wonder. 

“God, you feel so good.” 

I moaned at the way it felt in my head, against my body, her breath on my ear, fingers trailing down the length of my folds to tease my center, making my spread my legs even further as she entered me with the tip of her finger, her thumb toying with my clit as she built me up to my orgasm at last. 

I gasped when the pressure finally release from my stomach, out of my center in the form of arousal, and she pulled away from my ear with a smirk, taking her fingers from between my thighs and wrapping her lips around them. 

“Mm,” she moaned against my heaving chest, looking me dead in the eyes as she let her green orbs roll to the back of her head as she dipper her tongue between her first and second fingers to take in all the flavor of my sex. 

… 

I woke up the next day to a harsh beam of light in my eyes before prying them open, shielding myself from the harsh rays of the sun coming in through the glass ceiling. 

“You’re beautiful, even when you sleep.” I heard, but I couldn’t pinpoint where from, so I looked around the room, noting Penelope’s eyes on me from behind the couch where she held two cups of coffee. 

“Thank you,” I smiled, looking down bashfully, “I never saw it that way.” I admitted, and she rose a brow. 

“Saw what that way?” 

“Me,” I shrugged as I sat up to take the coffee from her hand, “effortlessly beautiful.” I ducked my head, never so comfortable with such confessions, and her confusion turned to realization before she rolled her eyes. 

“Oh,” she scoffed, chuckling, “I don’t have sex with just anyone.” She teased, and I took a sip of the coffee, resonating in the familiarity of the drink on my lips. 

“French vanilla…” I hummed, looking up at the messy haired woman. “How’d you know it was my favorite?” 

“Uh…” she thought for a moment before shrugging, “lucky guess.” She suggested as she rounded the couch to sit beside me. 

“I…” I trailed off, toying with the lid of the cup for a moment before looking into those startling hazel eyes, “I had a really good time last night.” 

“Yeah?” She smiled coyly, running her fingers along the bottom of one lock of my hair. “I’d like to do it again sometime.” She said boldly, making me blush, “Maybe this time, after a proper date?” She shrugged, and I bit my lip before nodding bashfully. 

“Yeah, I-I’d…” I exhaled for a moment before finally settling on an answer, “I’d like that.”


End file.
